Shadow of a Bossy Woman This is Troublesome
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: ShikaTema PWP, not terribly straightforward about whether they are friends or more so take it as you please for now, kinda cute.


Warnings: PWP, mild fluff, some swearing, possible spoilers in the future but none thus far, as I recall. Unfinished, with only a vague objective in mind, but it's kind of nice fluff...

* * *

Shikamaru yawned as he traipsed out of his room down the hall to wear his mom yelled at him. "Coming…!" He mutter-yelled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He heard his mom talking to someone in a cheery voice, then heard a chipper-sounding female answer back. Wait, he knew that voice – Temari-chan! He ran a hand through his loose hair almost anxiously and scampered back to his room, putting it up like usual and changing out of his sleep-pants into a pair of brown cargos.

From there, he shoved his hands and made his lazy way out front, making sure he didn't give any appearance of caring.

His mom sighed. "Geez, Shikamaru, what took so long?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Tch. I was more interested in sleeping than listening to you," he muttered, also rolling his eyes.

Temari snorted. "Rude little shit, isn't he, Nara-san?"

Shikamaru's mom nodded. "I don't know where he gets it from…" she lamented, though she eyed Temari momentarily, disapproving mildly of her language… But Shikamaru had been like this long before Temari and her brothers had moved to Konoha…

"So why am I not in bed…?" Shikamaru asked. "If you just came to talk to my mom about me, Temari-chan, I'll leave…" he said, tugging on an earring.

Temari laughed, "No, baka, go throw on a shirt and come with me!" she said, shooing Shikamaru back to his room with a wave of her hand.

Shikamaru glared at his mom. "You could have mentioned she was here, y'know…" he muttered before walking back to his room to toss on the light-weight mesh armor and light green mini-coat he wore when he wasn't going on a mission. What did Temari want now?

Temari and Shikamaru's mom giggled. "I'm surprised he didn't come out in his boxers," his mom confided.

Temari snorted. "That would be him, huh? Lazy!"

Nara-san nodded, laughing. "He's a chuunin, now, he should be able to figure out you're here without me feeding him the information like to a child!" she added.

Temari grinned and nodded her approval.

"Tch. Just so you don't get all snide, I did… troublesome women…" Shikamaru commented from the doorframe. If he didn't make it clear he'd realized the fact, then his mom would nag him about it from then till doomsday…

Temari stuck her tongue out. "You chauvinist prick."

Shikamaru sighed. "We've been over this, Temari-chan… I'll admit I gender stereotype, but I'm not chauvinist…" he said.

Temari rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Whatever, let's go!" she said, leading herself out and beckoning Shikamaru forward.

"Have a nice day, Shikamaru," his mom chorused as he shoved his hand sin his pockets and followed Temari out.

"So where are we going, anyway?" he asked after a moment.

"No where in particular… I thought we might get some breakfast and take it to your rooftop," she commented, smiling and clasping her hands behind her head as she walked, looking up at the sky.

"So you had to come get me up early for that?" Shikamaru pouted.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I woke up early and you weren't there. So I decided to come track you down…"

"Don't you have any girlfriends?" Shikamaru asked, more to be contrary than anything else. He didn't mind sacrificing a little sleep to be with Temari-chan.

Temari snickered. "Yeah, like any of them would be able to get up and go somewhere. Most girls take forever to get ready. Y'know, because they're all worried about being _ladylike_." she said snidely, with a little smirk at Shikamaru.

"Tch." Shikamaru glanced away, realizing she'd trapped him in his own logic.

"I knew you'd be able to roll out of bed and be ready in just a few moments… And I was right." She beamed, reaching over to give a little tug on Shikamaru's ponytail.

He stuck his tongue out and reached over to yank one of hers, but was intercepted by one of her hands. "Uh-uh! Paws off!" she said, grinning impishly.

"You're insane," he commented, breaking loose.

She grinned. "Well, naturally. But think, it could be worse: look at my brothers!" she laughed.

Shikamaru smirked, "Yeah, I guess that's true… Usually when you threaten to kill me you're only joking…"

Temari snickered a little but then added, "Hey, lay off about that though, seriously. You know Gaara's put that part of his life well behind him. He puts himself through hell about it, and your jokes don't help him, 'kay?" Her face was serious, and showed slight concern for her brother.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to stop. But you know I told Gaara I'd forgiven him."

Temari nodded thoughtfully. "Well, yes, I know that, and he knows that, but he still feels bad about it and when you joke it makes him feel guilty, even though he knows you're not still mad about it."

Shikamaru shrugged. "All right, I'll be sure to stop… Eh, you three are so troublesome, you know that?" He sighed.

Temari snickered, grinning. "Yeah, we do it on purpose, just to annoy you, Shikamaru-kun!" she teased.

"I knew it," Shikamaru lamented. He glanced at a shop, "Oi, let's get food here."

Temari looked. "Oooh, doughnuts! Alright!" she said, smiling happily.

Shikamaru and she walked up and ordered and Shikamaru rifled through his wallet and started to pass his money to the baker.

"Oh wait, let me pay," Temari said, starting to reach for her money.

"No, I got it…" Shikamaru said, paying.

"Well, I'll carry the bag then," she said, reaching for that.

"Nope, I got it," Shikamaru said.

A woman behind the counter baking the doughnuts grinned at Temari and pointed at Shikamaru. "He's a keeper, ma'am!" she joked.

Temari laughed. "Him? He just doesn't want to let a woman do anything for him but cook!"

The woman shook her head. "He seems like a gentleman to me!" she said.

Temari shrugged, "You haven't met him very well."

Shikamaru's brows knit. "Oi, Temari-chan, lay off."

Temari giggled and crooned, "But this is what I _live_ for!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as they walked off towards his rooftop. "Is that so…? What did you do back in Suna, then?" he asked.

Temari assumed a very serious face and said, "I suffered… And I harassed Kankurou…"

* * *

XD, I just love that last line... please review! I always reply via e-mail/site messenger/etc when possible, and I'm happy to get even so little as "Hey. This isn't genocide on the series..."


End file.
